gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:National longevity recordholders
Can someone please sort out the flags? Thank you Richard Monkey (talk) 07:53, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : Done!... CGT dk (talk) 22:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Could we actually use the names of the nations? I could see using a flag in addition, but not as a substitute. Not everyone has a good grasp of what each flag represents.Ryoung122 (talk) 20:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) How's this? Richard Monkey (talk) 20:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Removing claims In what way are Elisabeth Kimoff and Kary Noah false? Richard Monkey (talk) 05:55, September 17, 2015 (UTC) In what way are they sourced to anything? Ryoung122 (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Kary Noah: http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_110_Club/index.php?showtopic=12015&hl= Response: only has proof of death...that's not a validated case.Ryoung122 (talk) 01:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Elisabeth Kimoff: http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_110_Club/index.php?showtopic=13456 Richard Monkey (talk) 06:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Missing a birth record or any document within a 20-year window of birth.Ryoung122 (talk) 01:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Central American Cases Bienvenida Vergara Jaén de Cano, Ana Sara Márquez de Ramírez and Cruz Hernández are all true supercentenarians according to 110 club member Coyote77. Richard Monkey (talk) 15:41, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Validated cases have to go through the application and approval process before case acceptance. Please categorize based on the output on the GRG website, not "inside information".Ryoung122 (talk) 16:01, October 22, 2015 (UTC) THIS IS NOT A FANSITE; THIS AN ENCYCLOPEDIA The GERONTOLOGY WIKI was founded to be an "encyclopedia" of information on gerontology, including material on supercentenarians. But records need to be sourced to reliable sources, not just inserted because "you believe" this data might be a record. This is Wikipedia-lite. Our standards on "notability" requirements are lower than Wikipedia's, because we are focusing on the field of gerontology, and I'll give ground on other issues, but when it comes to "records" I expect records to be sourced to GRG or IDL data. Unvalidated claims can never be a "national record".Ryoung122 (talk) 16:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Accordingg to a 2009 article Mohammed Boina is born 1908. Heres the article link http://nasada.skyrock.com/2586091669-Rencontre-Mohamed-Boina-Souvenirs-de-l-ancien-temps.html Nels Augusta Holtz Greetings, I am GRG correspondent for Poland. I would like to discuss the matter concerning the title of Augusta Holtz. While Augusta Holtz remains the oldest person ever born in the territory of present-day Poland, she was in fact born in Germany as a daughter of German parents and as a subject of Germany. Augusta Holtz was born in Czarnikau (now Czarnków, Greater Poland Voivodeship, Poland). After World War I the town became part of the Second Polish Republic and lay on the German-Polish border. The western part of the town remained within Weimar Germany and was renamed "Deutsch Czarnikau" in 1920 and "Scharnikau" in 1937. The connections of Augusta Holtz with Poland are thus loose. Hence my question: Does the page reflect the oldest people born within countries in their present borders? Because if so, then my edit is incorrect and Augusta Holtz should remain as the longevity recordholder of territory which is present-day Poland while Charlotte Benkner is the longevity recordholder of the territory of present-day Germany. However, if the historical country of birth is considered, then Augusta Holtz is the oldest person ever born in the state of Germany. Sincerely, Waclaw Jan Kroczek : YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY INCORRECT Nels Leonardsen, Director of GELRO GRG Correspondent Norway (talk) 08:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Page Protection Upgraded to "Admin Only" Greetings, It's one thing to list a pending or unvalidated case on something such as "list of supercentenarians who died in 2015". It's another thing to say that an unverified case is a "national record". By definition, for a case to be a record, it must be "verified". For a case to be, especially, a "national" record, we must be certain about it. Due to the lack of maturity regarding this issue, I have taken the step of increasing the protection level on this page to "admin only". Additional unsourced, unvalidated claims will continue to be removed from articles that proclaim "records".Ryoung122 (talk) 15:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ADMINS PLEASE SOURCE EVERY REMAINING CLAIM, OR ANY RE-ADDED Acceptable sources include: GWR, GRG, IDL, or an approved GRG-affliated website such as "Oldest in Britain". If unsure, ask.Ryoung122 (talk) 15:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) No need for excessive territorial listings The global focus on human longevity should prevail...MAXIMUM lifespan is the issue. If a territory can't produce someone 108+, I don't see the need for including this as a "record". In most of these cases, we don't actually have the records, in any case. When someone such as Eugenie Blanchard reaches 114 in a small territory, then there's a reason to list that record...not when the record is "104". Let's re-start the focus by citing every record listed here first.Ryoung122 (talk) 15:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC)